


Super Cat Tales, Novelized

by xXPawsXx



Category: Super Cat Tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPawsXx/pseuds/xXPawsXx
Summary: Six cats on a hot air balloon were torn out of the sky and separated. Alex, who landed amongst the wreckage, sets out to find the other five, and soon finds himself traveling across Neko Land.(Follows the plot of Super Cat Tales 1. As such, it’s spoiled in its entirety.)
Kudos: 3





	1. Six cats in a hot air balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Super Cat Tales is a mobile game created by Neutronized. This is a novelization of that, and as such, spoils the whole thing. I highly recommend you play it and Neutronized’s other games, even if you’re not reading this. They’re all free on the google play and app stores right now, so you have nothing to lose!
> 
> (Very likely to remain unfinished. Sorry about that; I explain it in my “About me” in my profile. I hope you enjoy what I have, though!)

High up in the sky, were six cats in a hot air balloon.

High up in the sky, were six cats. Most of them hadn’t known each other for very long; They were new friends. They were all invited to go on a hot air balloon with Alex.

Alex was, simply put, a cat who liked to have fun. All six of them were, in fact. That’s why they were up here.

“It’d be a real shame if my hat fell off...” Shinji mused.

“I’m so high up right now...” Amy kept her eyes on the ground far, far below, as if she was looking for something.

“We are.” Brutus nodded. He sat by the edge of the gondola, resting his head on his forelegs. “Feels so nice.”

“It’s great up here!” Olli’s cape was blowing in the wind. 

“I like your cape.” Shinji complimented him, trying to start a conversation.

Olli turned around. “Cape?”

Shinji nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s not a cape. It’s a cloak!”

“What- How is that a cloak?” He asked.

“It’s mine!” Olli responded.

Kuro had his eyes on something in the distance.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Alex hopped up beside him.

“What’re they doing.” He asked.

“What?” Alex urged.

“Look, what are they doing?” He pointed down, towards the cliff. It was pretty far away.

Alex squinted. What was he looking at? “What am I looking at?”

“The monkeys, there’s like twenty of ‘em!”

Alex kept looking around. “I don’t see any monkeys...”

“What do you mean you don’t see any monkeys, they’re right there!” Kuro shouted.

“Monkeys?” Amy asked, walking over.

“You can see ‘em, right, uh, Amy?” Kuro asked. He had only met her earlier that day, so her name was still fresh to him.

Amy looked down to where Kuro gestured. “I don’t like monkeys.“

“Me neither.” Shinji added.

“Yeah, I can see them.” Amy said.

“Why can you see them?” Alex asked. “I don’t see anything.”

Amy leaned up on the edge, and pointed down. “Down there, where the water meets the trees and the rocks!”

Alex followed her paw, and looked closer. “Oh, I see them.”

“So, what are they doing?” Kuro asked again.

“I don’t know.” If Kuro couldn’t tell, how could he?

Brutus giggled at that.

They all stopped talking soon after. Amy went off elsewhere to stare down at the clouds and the ground. Olli tightened his cape (cloak?) down, because the sound of it flapping in the wind was irritating him. Alex stared up at the expansive empty blue above them.

Brutus almost fell asleep. For a while, everything was perfect. None of them had ever been this high before, as isolated as they were. They’ve never been as peaceful. The feeling of the wind blowing through their fur. The sounds of the sky. None of them had ever felt as they were. For a while, everything was perfect.

...Kuro spoke up. “Guys, the monkeys got a cannon.”

Quickly afterward, they all gathered around Kuro.

“What? Let me see!” Olli demanded. 

“Why do they have a cannon?” Amy asked.

Alex looked down at the monkeys. He could’ve sworn that one looked up right at him, but there’s no way he could make out that much detail.

The monkeys put a cannonball in, and fired it out into the ocean, with a resounding boom.

“Ah!” Amy covered her ears.

“Woah!” Shinji exclaimed. “I’ve never seen a cannon fire before!”

“Wooo! Yeah, Go!” Olli rooted.

Alex felt a little disturbed.

“Are they going to fire it again?” Olli asked. “Where will they shoot it?” 

“They’re moving it.” Kuro told him.

“What? How can you tell?” He asked. “They’re smaller than ants from up here!”

“Yes, and they’re moving.”

“How can you see that...?” Shinji wondered out loud.

It’d be weird if Alex told them how he felt, right? It’s only an unusual feeling. He still felt weird, though. He decided that he was going to look somewhere else.

Just as he turned to do so, Kuro took a step back. “It’s pointing at us!”

“What? No, it’s not.” Amy told him off.

Olli bonked Kuro’s helmet. “Dude, don’t do that.”

At that moment, Alex might’ve been the only one to believe Kuro. Soon enough...

When they heard the cannon go off again, they all went to look, and saw several dozen pounds of iron coming their way.

“Look out!” Somebody shouted, as everybody scrambled to do something, anything to avoid the inevitable. Could they have raised the hot air balloon?

There was no time. The cannonball tore through the gondola, and everything went wrong. The cats all fell out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos, notify me. I will not tolerate myself making grammer mistakes


	2. Through Cedar Woods

It was pretty sunny outside.

Warm, too. Alex stirred from his sleep. 

“Mmh...” 

The sunlight was warm on his back, and really harsh on his eyes. He sat up. 

He felt fine. Just a little bruised, and a little sore. He turned around. 

“ _Oh, what the...?_ ” He thought. He had landed next to the entirety of what used to be a hot air balloon. Now, in pieces and smoking. 

How was he fine? He felt extraordinarily lucky to be alive, and even well. But, cats don’t always land safely, that’s a myth, A lie.

...Maybe that’s wrong, maybe it isn’t a myth. But it sure doesn’t apply to hot air balloons.

Where was everybody? “Amy? Brutus?” He called out. “Kuro? Where are you?” But nobody was there. “Anybody?”

After he looked through the wreckage for a few minutes, he eventually decided that maybe they had landed elsewhere? It was a good start, he thought. So he set out. 

As he left the wreckage, the sunlight softened.

—

Dandelions. So many dandelions. He almost wanted to sneeze. Dandelions up to his shoulders, brushing against his fur and his bell. It didn’t feel very nice, but when he looked behind him as he ran, and saw thousands of dandelion seeds flying high up in the air, he didn’t regret it.

Soon enough, he had reached the other side of the field, and the woods grew thicker. Taller, too; He couldn’t see the tops of the trees. The shadows became darker, and the grass became a little colder under his paws. He felt a little itchy, too.

He had given up calling out their names a while ago. If he couldn’t reach out to them out in the open fields, what hopes were there that he could do so in the woods?

“Kuro? Olli?” He called out. It was still worth a shot, right?

He waited for a response, and got none. Wouldn’t they be looking for each other, too? So then where could they possibly be? Surely not where he landed. If so, he’d have found them already.

He thought about Brutus for a moment. If he was lying around somewhere, Alex would’ve seen him. His fur was so much brighter and stood out against everything else, and he was bigger and fluffier than any cat he knew; He’d be unmissable.

...And Shinji was blue, and Olli had a bright yellow cape, and Kuro had a big golden helmet, and Amy’s bow, and...

Suddenly, he thought about the possibility of not finding them. That wasn’t a thought he wanted to have. It was going to plague his mind, and he knew it. As stupid of a thought as it was...

Alex thought he heard somebody talking, and sped up.

“The trees still have so much water we need to collect...” One voice said.

“You say that like it’s a tough job,” another voice said.

Alex climbed over some roots, and saw two brown acorns talking. They both had one leaf on their head. They were arranging several green jars into a seemingly random pattern.

“Well, the beetles keep knocking mine over, so I have to keep watch,” the first one said.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” The second one noticed Alex watching, and gasped. “Oh! Hi, there!” He greeted. “Welcome to Torotoki Vill-”

“My, you’re covered in dandelions!” The first one interrupted.

“Uh.” Alex looked down at himself, and- Oops, he’s covered in dandelions seeds. Maybe he was just too occupied with his thoughts to notice. He cleared his throat. “Hi. Have you seen the other- any other cats? Around here?” He proceeded to start pulling dandelion seeds off his fur.

The second one put his hand to his chin. “...Mmnope, sorry.”

“The elder would know!” The first one said. “Probably,” he added.

“The elder? Who...” Alex looked up and saw the rest of the village. A wooden village built into the tree trunks and the branches. Little homes were carved into the trunks, and green pottery was everywhere.

“The village elder’s waaay up there.” The second acorn said. “Super high up. He could tell you anything.”

The first acorn felt ignored, and went on to continue arranging the pots.

“Look out for the wood beetles on your way up,” they said, and then rushed back to the other. Alex waved, but they had already run off. He looked up again, for a moment. He needed to get up there? He could. 

On his way up, he found more pots. Some of them were filled to the brim with water, while others were empty. Two of them had seemingly fallen over, and spilt water too. 

There were leaves in every direction he looked. He could look down, and he wouldn’t see the ground; Only the tops of the trees. He could look up, and he would only see the tops of the trees.

“A cat!” Somebody called. Alex turned around. A yellow acorn with no leaves on her head. “Have you been knocking over my water?!”

“What? No! Why’d I-“

“Oh, I’m just messing with you!” She giggled.

Alex sighed. “Why do you... Put water in your pots?”

“That’s how we collect water.” She walked up to one of the tipped pots and put it back up. “But the wood beetles get thirsty, so they try to take it, and...” She gestured to the floor. It was soaked.

He lifted his paw, looking down at the spill. “Huh...”

“They’ve infested the Big Oak, so they’re out here more often. I don’t like ‘em.”

“You collect water in these things?” Alex asked.

“Water drips from the trees,” she nodded. “Into these.”

“Hm.” He looked up. Makes sense.

“Well, it was nice meeting ya,” she smiled. “I’ve got work to do, and I’ll bet you do to.”

She was right. It wasn’t exactly like he wasn’t working, though. He nodded. “Yeah, it was nice meeting you. Bye!”

“Byebye!”

They said their goodbyes.


	3. Lots of Beetles and a Big One Too

“Oh, hello there.”

Alex entered the room carved out of the tree. Pots were scattered around, like usual. In the middle of the room was the village elder. A red acorn. Instead of one leaf on his head, he had a whopping two, so he was easily identified as the elder.

“It’s not every day that we see a cat,” he said.

“Um, hello.” Alex started. “...I need help. I was told you can help me.”

The elder... He actually didn’t seem that elderly. He raised a brow. “What might you need help with?”

Alex took a deep breath. “I’m missing five of my friends- Other cats. I’m hoping you might know where to look? We were in a hot air balloon, and it crashed, and... I can’t find any of them.”

The red acorn put his hand to his chin, and thought for a moment. “I’m afraid that you’re the first cat I’ve seen... For a long time. I can’t help you.” Alex was going to respond, but he kept going. “However, I believe you can help yourself. If you landed in these woods, then your friends couldn’t have gone far. There’s only one way out of Cedar Woods: Through the Big Oak.”

There’s only one way out? What, was the edge of the forest lined with a massive fence? “The Big Oak?”

“Yes. The largest tree in the forest. However, it’s been infested with wood beetles. It’s more dangerous than usual,” he said, implying that it was naturally dangerous, “but if you want to exit the forest...” He walked over to an empty pot, and pulled something out. “Here.” He reached out to Alex, and put a key in his paw. It was a really big key... “Take this key to open the tree’s entrance.”

Alex held the key. “Uh...”

“The Big Oak is to the east of the village. Or, behind it.”

Alex, after a moment, turned to leave. “Th-Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck on your journey.”

Alex smiled, and left.

—

Why, in a forest of cedar, was the tallest tree an oak? Alex did not know, and he hadn’t asked during his time in Torotoki village.

Also, what was he supposed to do with the key? He had already made it into the Big Oak; Should he just leave the key in the door? He should’ve asked...

He left the key in the keyhole and started making his way up the tree, when he was greeted by a little wood beetle trying to climb up his foreleg.

“Agh, get off me!”

He immediately responded by shaking it off violently. It rolled over and scurried away, making high pitched bug noises as it did so. Alex had an inkling that it was calling for help. He didn’t want to be there to see more wood beetles. His first one had freaked him out, and he wasn’t staying to freak out more.

He hurried up the tree, where he began to question whether this was a good idea or not. Infested, huh?

These wood beetles were everywhere. Did they hollow out the tree? It was all carved into rooms and floors and stuff, and wood beetles were found in every room. It was hard to go anywhere without having to squeeze through one or two, or have to knock them off because they kept trying to attack him. Which they weren’t that good at, but it wasn’t like he could hurt them either.

These things’ shells were as thick as the wood they ate. Knocking on it would probably shatter your knuckles; It would also aggravate an insect, which is generally a terrible idea. Oh, and there are spikes on the top of their shells. They were rather flat spikes and couldn’t hurt you at all, but they were there.

At least he couldn’t see the actual beetles underneath them. That would make it so much worse.

Beetles on the ceiling. Why did he look up? He did not need to see that. How were they up there? Their shells probably weighed as much as solid iron! Or solid wood, which makes more sense considering the context. Bugs did tend to climb all over on any surface, but these things were massive; Alex didn’t see how it was possible.

The sunlight bled through the leaves and the windows - If you could call them windows. They’re just holes in the walls. He could hear the rustling of the leaves when he walked past a window, even despite the chatter of the beetles. He could just barely make out his house, far off in the trees and the hills. He thought about home again.

What if he went home today, not having found his friends? The thought had plagued his mind like he knew it would. The chances that the other cats landed this far out had to be astronomical. As he continued to climb the tree, he thought about them.

It was so annoying listening to the beetles chattering the way they were. Did they do this perpetually? How did they sleep? Did they sleep? They haven’t stopped since he came in; It was probably safe to assume they’ve been doing beforehand, too.

Alex jumped when the wood beneath his paws shook once. He felt the vibration through his body. “ _What was that?!_ ” He thought. The beetles started scurrying around, and he jumped again when one tried to run between his legs. “Get away from me!” He shouted, and fled up the tree.

He almost tripped over his own paws when the tree shook again, much harder. He kept his footing, though. Cats are extraordinarily nimble, after all.

Soon enough, he stumbled upon a big, empty room. It was very... Spacious, and woody. It was also off putting, considering how un-spacious the rest of the tree was. Though, that might’ve just been the beetles. He looked up, and he could see a platform and the ceiling above it.

Alex noted how big this room was. And how many beetles there were in it; None.

Once again, the tree shook. It shook even harder than last time. A horrible screech pierced the air, and he immediately folded his ears shut with his paws. Suddenly, Alex’s paws weren’t on the ground anymore; He landed with an “Ouch!”

He stood back up, rubbing his forehead. “My ears...” He turned around to see what had happened. His eyes widened, and he recoiled.

A wood beetle. A really, really big one. It stomped on the ground, and screeched again. Alex took off running, and the big beetle began chasing him.

It was right on his tail, and angry, why was he was being chased by it!?

Alex ran up the walls, jumping from one to another. He could climb well, like most cats, but he liked to think he excelled at it. The beetle ran up the wall like it was a flat surface, though he was still faster than it vertically. He reached a ledge, and continued running down a winding hall.

He ran through the hall, jumping over holes in the floor and turning around sharp corners. He took a quick glance behind him, and the beetle was keeping up with him.

It was surprisingly nimble, and it caught Alex off guard how close it was to him. Alex pushed himself, and ran even faster, though it tired him out more. He quickly made it to a platform; There wasn’t anywhere else to go, but down. He braked in front of a wall, and turned around. The beetle was absolutely massive, and it was charging right at him.

“Ah!” Alex jumped out of the way, and the beetle slammed into the wall behind him, shaking the whole tree, and the beetle cried out for a couple of seconds; It wasn’t very loud this time. It shook its head, and turned to look for Alex.

Alex took a step back when it set its eyes on him. It stomped, and then charged at him again, screeching loudly. Alex tried to jump out of the way, but the beetle was too fast. The beetle slammed into Alex, and knocked him out of the way. Alex scrambled to right himself in the air so he didn’t land off of his legs, but he quickly realized that the ground was much farther beneath him than he thought...

He was knocked off the platform. He was looking down at where he was earlier, where he started running. He was falling.

The beetle was surprised to learn that it could not stop moving. When it tried to stop running, it started falling instead. It screeched again.

Alex impulsively covered his ears to protect them, but he failed to account that by doing so, he couldn’t land upright. He struck the ground painfully, but he didn’t have the time to upright himself, because the beetle immediately crashed into the floor, and alex was sent back up into the air. He didn’t land on his paws this time either, and bounced on his side.

He laid down for a moment, panting.

That had hurt...

He felt worse than when he woke up. He sat up, and looked at the beetle. It had stopped screeching, so he had a moment’s rest. It wasn’t moving, either. “ _Did it die?_ ” He thought. He wasn’t going to touch it, or get any closer to it than he already was. He took a couple of steps back.

Alex looked at it for a moment longer, before he looked around. He was where he had been before, and it was brighter than before, too.

Alex looked up towards where he had fallen. He had fallen from the top, hadn’t he? Then he had gone through the whole tree, and had found no exits. Then, where was he supposed to go?

It had occurred to him that the big beetle was probably the queen, and it was...

...Was it dead?

Alex slowly walked up to it, and gently tapped its shell.

There was a really big skull engraved on its shell. He didn’t know why; Other than that, it didn’t respond when he tapped it.

If the beetles’ queen was dead, it was probably a terrible idea to go back down the way he came. 

“ _Maybe I missed the exit on my way up,_ ” he thought. So he went on his way to look.

—

The beetle had destroyed the wall, and created an exit at the top. 

He stepped through the hole, and placed his paws on the grass. “ _Finally,_ ” he sighed, breathing in the non-bug infested air. 

A headache was kicking in. He had just left the top of the Big Oak, and the hill he was on was surrounded by the tops of other trees. The sun wasn’t at the top of the sky, like it was when he woke up. 

He looked down the hill, and then set off making his way down it. The grass was way nicer than the wooden floors of the Big Oak.


End file.
